Gumball Brings Bubbles to School
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Title says it all.


Gumball Brings Bubbles to School

One day Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were sleeping. Soon Nicole walked in. "Okay kids, it's time to get up."

Soon Anais pretended to cough. "Sicky!" she said.

"Aww, you're sick?" asked Nicole.

Soon Anais sniffled. "What about you boys?" asked Nicole.

"No, but we have a question," said Gumball.

"Yes boys," said Nicole.

"Can we bring our bubbles to school today?" asked Darwin.

"No," said Nicole.

"Why?" asked Gumball.

"Because you're not allowed to bring toys to school, and bubbles are counted as toys," said Nicole.

"Fine!" cried Darwin.

Soon Nicole left. Then Anais started climbing out of the window. "Anais, what are you doing?" asked Gumball.

"I'm going to Cecilia's house. I faked sick and she did too," said Anais.

Soon Anais went out of the window. Then Gumball started searching for the bubbles. "Gumball, what are you doing?" asked Darwin.

"I'm looking for the bubbles. I'm gonna sneak them inside my backpack," said Gumball.

"Dude! We're gonna get in trouble if we do that!" cried Darwin.

"I don't care!" cried Gumball.

Soon Gumball found the bubbles and put them in his backpack. Then the boys went downstairs to eat breakfast. Then they took the bus to school. "Tobias, Kevin, are you ready to sing the ABCs?" asked Gumball.

"Of course!" Tobias and Kevin said together.

"ABCDEFG, HIJKLMNOP!" the boys sang together.

"Hey! Do you see this sign? It says don't disturb the driver! Do you know what it means? It means you don't disturb the driver!" the driver yelled.

"You heard him! Time to sing a different song!" cried Gumball.

"Your head bone's connected to your backbone! Your backbone's connected to your hip bone!" the boys sang together.

Soon they were at school and all the kids were at recess. "Look what I got!" cried Gumball.

Soon he got the bubbles out of his backpack. "Oh my gosh! You brought bubbles to school!" Tobias grinned.

"Yeah! Let's play with them!" Darwin smiled.

Soon the kids started blowing bubbles. Then the bell rang. "Time to go to Miss Simian's class," Gumball sighed.

Soon they went to Miss Simian's classroom and Miss Simian was sick. "Guys, I am really sick today, so you're gonna have a substitute teacher. And I want you guys on your best behavior! Got that, Dumball, Garwin, Dumbias, and Dumvin?" asked Miss Simian.

"Got it," the boys said nervously.

Soon Miss Simian left the room and another lady walked in. "Hello class. My name is Mrs. Hapher," said the substitute teacher.

"Hubba, Hubba!" cried Darwin.

"Darwin!" cried Masami.

"Today we are gonna learn about the human skeleton," said Mrs. Hapher.

Soon she grabbed out a skeleton. "Now, let's learn about the teeth. Now, how many of you have bitten someone before?" asked Mrs. Hapher.

Soon Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, Kevin, and Penny raised their hands. "Well then just think about that you five! You need to think if you wanna bite someone," said Mrs. Hapher.

"She's right everyone! Let's sing a song about the human skeleton! Your head bone's connected to your backbone," Gumball began.

"Your backbone's connected to your hip bone!" everybody but Penny, Masami, and Leslie finished.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Hapher shouted.

"Wow, you're strict," said Gumball.

"What's your name?" asked Mrs. Hapher.

"Gumball."

"Go to the office! That's what you get for calling me strict," said Mrs. Hapher.

Soon Gumball went to Principal Brown's office while Mrs. Hapher called.

"Hello Gumball. I hear you called Mrs. Hapher strict," said Principal Brown.

"Yeah! My friends and I were singing a song about the human skeleton since we were learning about it and she just yelled at me!" cried Gumball.

"I do agree that Mrs. Hapher is strict for that, but you shouldn't be singing in class," said Principal Brown.

"So you're not giving me detention?" asked Gumball.

"No. Now run along," said Principal Brown.

When Gumball walked back in, it was recess time. "Mrs. Hapher, can I go to recess?" asked Gumball.

"What did Principal Brown say about what you did?" asked Mrs. Hapher.

"He told me not to do it again," said Gumball.

"I guess I'll let that slide. You may go to recess," said Mrs. Hapher.

Soon Gumball went to his locker to get his bubbles. Then he ran outside and found Darwin, Tobias, and Kevin. "Ready to play with my bubbles?" he asked.

"Did Mrs. Hapher say you could come outside?" asked Darwin.

"Yeah. Now, we can't let any of the teachers know we have bubbles here, so we need to play with these quietly," said Gumball.

Soon the kids opened the bubble mix and started playing with it. "Popping bubbles, Pop! Pop, Pop!" the children sang together.

"What's that I hear?" asked Mrs. Hapher.

"Nothing!" Gumball, Tobias, and Kevin said together.

"We weren't just popping bubbles!" said Darwin.

"Darwin!" cried Gumball.

AT LUNCH RECESS…

Mrs. Hapher was on recess duty, so the boys had to make sure she didn't see their bubbles. But then Gumball blew a bubble and it flew all the way to Mrs. Hapher. "What is going on over there?" she asked.

Soon Darwin saw Mrs. Hapher walking towards them. "Guys! Mrs. Hapher is coming!" cried Darwin.

"Quick! Hide the bubbles!" cried Gumball.

Gumball was lucky that he brought his backpack with him, so he put the bubble mix in his it and put it next to the slide. Soon the kids looked casual and Mrs. Hapher was giving them a glare. "What is in that backpack?" she asked.

Gumball quickly snatched the backpack away from Mrs. Hapher, but she snatched it away from him. "Let me see what's in here!" she yelled.

Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, and Kevin got super nervous. Soon Mrs. Hapher took the bubbles out of the bag. "Bubbles?" she asked.

"Yeah," the boys said together.

"You boys have been bringing bubbles to school?" asked Mrs. Hapher.

"Yeah," the boys said together.

"With me! NOW!" Mrs. Hapher barked.

Soon they were in the office. "Well, you boys know what I need to do," said Principal Brown.

"Don't get all dramatic. Just hit us with it," said Gumball.

Soon Principal Brown got onto his computer. "Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, and Kevin, detention… twice a week… for six weeks. Sorry boys," he said.

"Hey, we gotta learn our lessons," said Gumball.

THE END!


End file.
